The present invention relates to a computer-driven interactive learning system for use in learning a computer program for an application, such as a word processing, in which a number of different modes of learning are accessible to the user of the system.
Many computer programs exist for performing often used functions such as word processing, financial spreadsheeting, and database functions. Such computer programs are referred to herein as application programs. Examples of application programs in widespread use are LOTUS 1-2-3 and WORDPERFECT. "Application program" as used herein also includes an operating system program such as the DOS where a user is learning to use the operating system program.
The training of personnel in the use of application programs may be performed by various methods. Such training may be accomplished via a traditional approach in which students are taught by a teacher with written reference materials, such as a user's manual for the application program. In addition, each student may be provided with a computer for executing the application program being learned so that the instruction is augmented by hands-on experience. This traditional type of instruction has disadvantages such as the relatively infrequent scheduling of classes and limited availability of personal instruction due to class size.
One alternative to the traditional approach to learning application programs is the use of computer-driven interactive learning systems which can be used by a single student. One such interactive learning system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,797 to Whitney, et al. That patent describes a computer-driven software training system in which a computer is coupled to a cassette tape player system. The training system operates by selectively activating the cassette player to provide oral instruction to the student, and by analyzing the student's keystrokes input while the computer program being taught is running. If the student makes the correct keystrokes, the tape player is turned on and the oral lesson continues. If an incorrect entry is made, the learning system enters the correct entry and proceeds with the next portion of the training lesson.
Another computer-driven interactive learning system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,013 to Cerchio. That patent describes an interactive software training system which trains a student to use an application program. The training system works by interpreting the data entered by the student for the application program. That interpretation allows the training system to determine if the student requires additional instruction before proceeding with the next portion of the application program instruction.